elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Athellor
Athellor is an Altmer noble living in Raven Rock. Background Athellor is part of the quest "In Search of the Falmer." He came to Solstheim to investigate the Falmer. He states that he has long believed to have the blood of the Falmer flowing through his veins. He wants to hire the Nerevarine to investigate the ancient burial sites and standing stones of Solstheim and bring him evidence of the Falmer's existence. Interactions *In Search of the Falmer Dialogue In Search of the Falmer "Well hello there, . You don't look like one of the natives, and I don't recall seeing you on the last ship from Vvardenfell. Perhaps you're a mercenary? I'm here to do '''some research', myself, Please, join me for a drink."'' :some research "Yes, research on the Falmer. Some call them Snow Elves, though I find that designation a gross oversimplification. You see, according to Nord legend, the Falmer are an elusive race of Elves who dwell in cold, remote regions. They're usually blamed for any number of disasters -- blizzards, missing children, you name it. The locals think those vile Riekling ice creatures are the Falmer of legend, an insulting and '''absurd notion' if ever there was one. Here, please, have another drink...."'' ::absurd notion "The Rieklings? The Snow Elves of legend? Preposterous. You see, I believe the Falmer REALLY existed, centuries ago. They were Elves, just like Altmer, Dunmer, or Bosmer. Then...they just faded away. They bred with the other Elven races, and ceased to exist as an indentifiable culture. It's very likely that the Falmer are an important part of '''Elven ancestry'. , your glass is almost emptttyyyyy...."'' :::Elven ancestry "I have long believed that I, Athellor, have the blood of the Falmer flowing through my veins! I'm on a journey of self-discovery, . I wish to know who I am, and where I came from. I'm hoping that if I find some evidence of the Falmer's existence, I will better understand myself, and my past. But alas, I'm a noble, not an adventurer. That's why I've come to this establishment. I'm hoping to '''hire an explorer' to do some of the more...physical work. Another drink?"'' ::::hire an explorer "Listen, ... You seem an able sort. And you did listen politely to my ramblings! Would you be interested in helping me with my research? I need someone to do a bit of exploring and investigating. I'll pay you, of course, with some gold up front. Are you interested?" :::::Sounds itriguing, Athellor. What would you have me do? "I need you to investigate Solstheim's ancient sites. Burial barrows, standing stones, that sort of thing. Who knows what information they hold? Here's 200 gold for traveling expenses, equipment, or whatever else you may need. If you find any solid evidence of the Falmer's existence, bring it back to me." :::::Afraid not, Athellor. I've got more important matters to attend to. "Well, that IS disappointing. You listened so intently to my tale, I thought for sure you'd want to help me. Oh well. If you change your mind, the job is open. Unless, of course, I find another interested party. Good day, ." (If approached after refusing the job) "Hello again, . I'm still looking to '''hire an explorer', if you're interested."'' (If approached after taking the job) " , you've returned. Have you found any evidence of the Falmer here on Solstheim?" :Not yet, Athellor. But I'll keep looking. "All right then. When you find something worthwhile, you know where to find me." : "Hmmm.... Let me see.... No...no...wait...yes! Oh...hmmm....no.... I'm afraid this isn't what I'm looking for, . Please continue your exploration, and do be more certain next time." (After finding The Fall of the Snow Prince) " , you've returned. Have you found any evidence of the Falmer here on Solstheim?" :Yes, I found an ancient set of armor and a spear, in the Jolgeirr Barrow. There was a book, as well -- 'The Fall of the Snow Prince.' The description of the title character is rather interesting. ""Fall of the Snow Prince," you say? Fascinating. Let me see it. Hmmm...yes...yes...amazing! By my Falmer ancestors, you've done it ! The account in this tome is remarkable! Rieklings indeed! I don't see how this Snow Prince could have been anything BUT a Falmer, do you? Splendid, splendid. You're a credit to explorers everywhere, . Here's the gold, as promised, and thank you!" (If approached again) "Ah, . Wonderful to see you again. I'm afraid I'll be leaving shortly, however. I'm heading off to Skyrim, you see...after a drink or three. I have renewed confidence in my quest now, thanks to you, and am eager to see what I may discover in the Nords' homeland. Farewell, and keep exploring!" Trivia *Athellor says he may have traces of Snow Elf blood within him, implying that he may be a rare Falmer descendant. Appearances * de:Athellor pl:Athellor ru:Ателлор Category:Bloodmoon: Raven Rock Characters Category:Bloodmoon: Quest Givers